


Uncharted Territory

by Alipeeps



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, Whump, the welters challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alipeeps/pseuds/Alipeeps
Summary: “Um, you’re.. he’s bleeding...”Missing scene from episode 2x09





	Uncharted Territory

“Um, you’re.. he’s bleeding...”

Quentin’s eyes rolled, expressing Alice’s frustration.

“God, he’s so weak..” he – _she_ – slurred contemptuously, even as Quentin’s legs gave way under him and he dropped to the floor. He landed heavily on the hard concrete, his hair splayed out around his head. 

For a moment Julia didn’t know what to do.

“Q?.. Quentin?”

Nothing. He lay still, his eyes closed, one arm flung out limply in front of him. Blood glistened at his nose, his chin, his ears.

“Shit.”

This was not good. She wasn’t done talking to Alice. And, some part of her acknowledged, this did not bode well for Q’s health. She knew, in a distant sort of way, that that should probably scare her. That at one time it would have done. But she couldn’t really remember how that was supposed to feel.

But clearly she couldn’t just leave him – or Alice - like this.

Opening the door to the clinic’s secure area, she looked out into the hallway and caught sight of a passing student wearing pale pastel healer’s scrubs.

“Hey!” she caught the student’s attention. “Get Professor Lipson in here now!”

With a startled nod, the student scurried away into the clinic and Julia returned to Q’s cage.

He hadn’t moved.

“Q?”

Holding onto the bars of the cage, she crouched down, leaning forward to try and get a closer look.

“Quentin?”

He was still... so still and for a moment she wondered if... but no. His chest rose and fell, the movement so slight as to be almost unnoticeable. He was breathing. She knew she should probably feel relieved at that, but she just felt empty and hollow.

The door swung open sharply and Professor Lipson hurried into the room, two interns on her heels. Julia rose to her feet and stepped away from the cage.

“Shit.” Lipson fumbled with a large ring of keys, her eyes raking over Quentin’s still form, taking in every detail.

“When did this happen?” She glanced over her shoulder at Julia as she slotted a key into the lock.

Julia thought for a moment. “Five minutes ago.”

The cage door swung open and Lipson hurried inside, dropping to a crouch beside Q, pressing her fingers to his neck.

“He was bleeding,” Julia offered, “from his mouth and his ears. And then he just collapsed.”

Lipson peeled back one of Q’s eyelids and frowned at the lack of reaction.

“Fuck,” she cursed softly.

She turned to the hovering interns. “Get a gurney in here!” As they hurried away Lipson pulled her ubiquitous set of lenses from somewhere – seriously, where had she had those things hidden in that frumpy fitted tweed dress? – and peered through them at Q, muttering under her breath. She rolled him carefully onto his back, and moved her hands in a quick, precise pattern over his chest.

“Is he... going to be okay?” Julia felt like the question was expected of her, but she knew from Lipson’s sharp look that it had come out wrong, an expression of curiosity rather than concern.

“He’s stable... for now.” She rose to her feet and flexed her fingers absently.

When the gurney clattered into the room, Lipson hurriedly selected another key from the large ring and unlocked the manacle from Q’s ankle, stepping back to allow the interns to enter the cell.

“Careful...” She hovered anxiously as they lifted Q’s limp body and laid him gently onto the gurney, laying his arms across his chest and strapping him securely in place. 

Lipson hurried after the gurney, her heels clacking dully on the concrete floor, and Julia followed after them as they wheeled Q out of the secure area and along the hall into the main clinic area. She watched with a kind of detached interest as Q was carefully transferred to a bed... and then handcuffed to it. 

Dean Fogg arrived just as an intern was carefully cleaning the blood from Q’s face. He watched, his expression inscrutable behind those dark glasses, as Professor Lipson hovered over Quentin, examining him again with her lenses and then holding a selection of smooth stones over various parts of his body. 

Eventually she stood back, shaking her head.

“There’s nothing we can do. It’s up to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene tag fic written for the Welters Challenge : Week 3 - The Unseen & What You Want
> 
> I'm a sucker for a good missing scene fic, especially if it means I can cram a bit more whump into an episode. :) So this is my imagining of what happened between Quentin collapsing in the cell and him being examined in the clinic.


End file.
